Ode to the Fallen
by I'mThatAcroBat
Summary: Peter's life has basically been crap. With May dying and Falcon constantly getting on his case, Peter decides he can't take much more. What will happen when Falcon finds a fifteeen year old boy standing on the tallest building in Queens? Suicidal!Peter Concerned/Guilty!Falcon Protective!Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**Ode to the Fallen**

 **Chapter one**

"What the hell was that?!" Falcon shouted as soon as they were back at Stark Towers. The mission had gone wrong, and it was Peter's fault.

Spider-Man didn't answer, just kept his head down. It seemed every time they went on a mission together Sam couldn't get along with Peter.

Somehow it was always _him_ that screwed the mission, when it wasn't even his orders.

And as if life wasn't already enough- running around each night fighting baddies and risking his life while still trying to maintain good grades- Sam here just gives him hell. _Every day._

Peter had tried and tried all different tactics to gain the mans approval but they were all in vain. Perhaps if the man knew he wasn't an adult he would be treated differently, if not better, but Tony insisted only as select few know and Sam wasn't one of them.

So Peter kept his head down as he was once again scolded for something he had little to do with.

When it was over Peter left without a word, only pulling off his mask when he was out of the room. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes.

After a moment Peter gathered his composure and slipped his mask back on. He ran and swung out of the building, glad to be going home.

—

When he arrived at his apartment in his casual wear what greeted him was not Aunt May. A fire truck, two cop cars, and an ambulance seemed to take up the entire street and Peter's breath caught in his throat.

They had a small apartment in a small complex. There weren't many residents that lived there. And no one over the age of 30.

 _Aunt May._

All thoughts of Sam or the mission left him and Peter took off at a full on sprint.

 _Please please please not her. Not May._

He ran past a group of people he vaguely recognised and into the building. Someone called after him but Peter paid them no mind his only thought on Aunt May.

Before he could get more than a few feet however, several paramedics were rolling out a body, head covered.

Peter didn't speak. His throat closed up and he followed them outside. It didn't take his spidey senses to figure it out.

Peter stood and watched without emotion as they brought her towards the ambulance. He heard the words _heart attack_ and _Peter_ echoing around in his skull, teasing and taunting him.

There was a sudden noise as the paramedics began to move the yellow stretcher into the ambulance and Peter jerked.

"Hey!"

"Hey that's my Aunt! That my- what are you doing with her?!"

Every head turned his direction as he screamed and but he didn't care.

The men continued to load Aunt May into the vehicle, giving Peter looks of sorrow and pity.

"Put. Her. Down." Peter stood panting and glared up at one of the men.

"Sorry son...she's dead, we have to take her now." After a short silence he asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead. They always...they always die" Peter choked on his own words, realizing now just how true they were.

Another man, a firefighter came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look kid, I know it's hard-" Peter cut him off with a short sarcastic sounding laugh.

"Oh yeah? Let me ask you this: were your parents killed in a plane crash? Was your Uncle, the only male role model you had in your life, shot? Did- did you Aunt just have a _bloody heart attack?!"_

Everyone grew silent. The only noise was the blaring of the siren.

"You know what? Don't touch me." Peter shrugged off the man's hand. "She was _all_ I had left. She..."

Without even finishing his sentence Peter took off down the street and through an alleyway. Peter finally allowed his emotions to overtake him and he cried for hours until he finally fell asleep in the alley, not even caring if some freak robbed and killed him.

—

 **Not my best work I know, but I'm posting it anyway and yeah. Please leave a review and a like if you want to read more. The whole Falcon being a * will tie in later don't worry. Seriously guys I need** _ **real**_ **feedback. Like mistakes, grammar stuff, whether or not to keep this up. If I get enough likes and reviews by next Monday I'll write another, an post a new chapter every Monday. If not, I'll just take it down or rewrite it. That's it for now.**

 **-me**


	2. Chapter 2

**iBananaCat: thank you so much ;) I'll be posting a new chapter every Monday.**

 **.ortiz: I don't know how it'll work out, I honestly just wing it as I go but I do know it won't** _ **just**_ **be Falcon helping Peter. He'll just be guilty but still standoffish cause he hates being wrong. I dunno. It pretty much writes itself. And thanks ;) love you too**

 **Kaekoa: Thank you so much and I'll keep that in mind for next time. As I said with iBananaCat I will post every Monday. Maybe at some ungodly hour but I'll for sure post.**

 **Wannabewriter: your review was extremely helpful in writing this second chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this one- whether it was better or not- and I'll try to do better. I'm still learning and appreciate any feedback I can get!**

 **Chapter Two**

It was a normal Tuesday night, early, around eight o'clock and Sam was flying around and scoping out any suspicious activity. So far he had nothing.

So he continued flying, enjoying the gentle breeze and had just began to relax when he spotted a figure on a skyscraper.

Sam narrowed his eyes and attempted to make more out of the silhouette of a person with little success. The figure appeared to be male, although he could not tell what age or race.

The Falcon silently made his way behind the figure, staying a good distance away in case the person attempted to jump. Now Sam was unsure of the man's intentions but couldn't guess why else they would have made the journey all the way up here, and he was taking extra caution just in case.

Sam got close to the rooftop and allowed his suit to power down. Then, with a practiced ease, he landed silently on the solid ground.

The older man walked across the rooftop, heel to toe using the center of his feet, and made his way to the man. As Sam neared however, he could very easily make out key features of the- from what he can tell- boy.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he got a closer look.

The boy's head was down, looking off the ledge and down to the streets below. This gave Sam a good visual of the teen's back- muscular but lean- and a good feel for what the boy was feeling.

His posture seemed unsure, the way his shoulders kept shifting implied that he was restless and frightened, but his lower back was- while rigid- relaxed implying a determination not seen in many young adults.

This made Sam question the boy not even five meters away. He seemed old and mature enough to know what he wants, so why can't he figure out suicide is not the answer?

Sam ignored the question, it wasn't his to solve, and thought up plan.

Lunging at and pulling the kid away from the ledge seemed like the ideal way to stop this kind of thing but this kid obviously knew what he wanted and would most likely fight him- too dangerous for a rooftop.

He could call for backup but Sam assumed by the time they responded, the kid would have already made his decision.

He could talk the kid out of it. That way the teen would leave willingly and there would be no struggle between the two men. But...that means emotions. And lets be honest here, Sam sucks at feelings and rainbows and chick flick moments.

 _Dear Lord have mercy on me._

Sam rolled his shoulders back and cleared his throat.

"Hey. Kid?"

Immediately, as if struck physically the jumped a mile in the air and spun around so fast Sam was sure he would fall.

Amazingly, the kids feet stayed perfectly planted, not even turning with the rest of the body when it jerked. Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again. The boy couldn't have been older than 15, with big scared brown eyes and hair full of loose curls, some that hung over his forehead.

 _Jesus Christ. He's so young, too young._

"Wanna...you know- come down from there?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed.

The boy gave no response, he just kept looking at Sam, his face covered entirely by shadow. The older man took a step forward and continued.

"Okay look-" Sam stopped talking when he took notice of the kid's expression. A look of pure and utter horror crossed the teenager's face and the kid took a step back. Sam let out a sharp exclamation when his heel crossed and hung over the edge but the boy seemed unnerved.

"Wanna-," Sam licked his lips nervously, "Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head and took another step back, both heels now not on solid ground.

Sam's breathing grew more rapid and he prepared to have to dive after the kid at any given moment.

"Do- do you know who I am?" At the teen's slow nod he continued. "Okay good. I'm here to help okay? You don't want to do this."

The kid looked at Sam and after a moment of hesitation said, "It's my fault. They- they're dead-" The boy's voice cracked on the word 'dead' and a few wet tears fell from his eyes.

Sam sucked in a breath at that and tried to level with the broken kid. "Look, I don't know who died or why but I'm sure it wasn't your fault-"

"Really? My parents died in a plane crash coming home to me, my uncle was shot right in front of me and I did _nothing,_ " Sam cringed at the teenager's tone and felt his heart squeeze for the boy's pain, "My best friend/girlfriend's neck was snapped. She died because of a secret I was too selfish to keep to myself."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight. This boy was far too young to have this kind of guilt on his conscience, and had seen too more death and destruction than even Sam, a war veteran.

"And then Aunt May died. Died of a heart attack right in our living room." The teen was full our crying now and swaying dangerously on the ledge.

"I was supposed to be getting groceries but I got...held up. When I got home, hours later, she was already gone." Completely overwhelmed by his confession the young man dropped to his knees and sobbed.

Sam allowed his own emotions to overtake him and tears of his own slipped out, running under his mask.

Without thinking Sam walked over to the kid and helped him down. Their crying finally ceased and they sat together without talking and just enjoying the nice weather.

A few minutes had passed when Sam decided to break the silence. "So what kind of things are you into?"

The kid shrugged, "I dunno. Science."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I know Tony Stark and Bruce Banner if you're int-"

The teen did in fact look interested. "Oh my gosh I _adore_ Mister Stark and Bruce Banner!"

Sam's smile broadened at that.

"Yeah I've even been to Stark Towers it's _HUGE! Bruce's theory on..."_

The smile suddenly disappeared from Sam's face. "Hey kid-"

"Peter. Peter Parker." The kid, Peter, looked at him.

"Okay _Peter_ can you repeat what you just said please? No- no about Banner's theory on whatever-the-heck-you-just-said but the part about Tony Stark. What did you call him...?"

Very suddenly the mood shifted and tension thickened. "What do you mean? I called him Tony. Like you."

Sam looked at Peter suspiciously. "No no...you called him Mister Stark. Why does that sound so- _Jesus Christ!_ Spider-Man?!"

Peter looked trapped and scrambled to his feet quickly. "What? No! I-"

Sam stood quickly too and advanced on the teen, who in fear, stepped backwards.

Embarrassed, confused and slightly hurt Sam continued towards Peter in hopes to find out _what the crap was going on_. Sam hadn't even considered the teen was frightened of him. Too many thoughts were running through his head instead.

 _He's a kid. Just a kid. He lied to me and I yelled at him. I yelled at a kid who's aunt_ just died _dear Lord what have I done?_

Peter scrambled backwards, forgetting entirely where he was until his calves struck something hard. Peter tripped backwards on the ledge, flying over the side of the building, where he was enveloped by the dark shadows of the unforgiving night.

 **Okay so I really tired to add more detail and make it less choppy. I know I have that problem but I can't seem to fix it. Wannabewriter inspired me to work harder on that problem while still encouraging my work, which I am extremely thankful for. Please let me know if there was too much detail or still not enough with a review and/or a like. Thanks**

 **-me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey! Jesus Sam st- put me down!" Sam rolled his eyes at the struggling Spider- _Boy_ and released the boy with a smirk. Peter let out a surprised yelp as the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him and he landed face first onto the cement pathway. The momentum from the "fall" ( _throw)_ caused Peter to roll once, twice before he finally came to a stop a few feet away.

Peter growled from his spot on the floor, he had landed awkwardly with one knee drawn up under his chest and his foot bent to the side. The boy was bleeding from his knee and arm where it had scraped against the ground and though the knew it, he didn't get up. He just lay there, eyes closed as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Not a moment later Sam landed, his arms folded as he stood over the upset boy. At the sound of boots hitting pavement Peter shifted into a more- but still not by any means- _comfortable position_ and looked up at Sam from his spot on the ground. Peter nursed his scraped up limbs and looked up at the older man with a hurt expression. Sam felt a strange emotion stir in his chest at Peter's kicked puppy eyes and he relented. Sam sighed and stepped away from the lanky kid, offering his hand to the beat up teen.

At his offering Peter sat up slightly and made to reach for Sam's outstretched hand. His frown slipped, only for a moment, but Sam noticed the mistake. It was too late though and the older man barely had the chance to curse at Peter before the boy tugged hard on his arm and Sam was sent sprawling next to the teen.

After the initial shock wore off at the force he was thrown at, Sam jumped up quickly and winced at the scrapes and bruises his "teammate" gave him the opportunity to acquire.

Before Sam could even begin to plot how he would get back at Peter he was interrupted by a childish laughter. At first it was quiet and soft, but the second Sam turned around and Peter caught a glimpse of his expression, all hell broke loose.

Sam quickly went from come-at-me-again-angry to alarmed as Peter lost all control. The boy was laughing so hard he had found his way back onto the cement, his fist pounding against the concrete. Tears, large and plentiful streamed from his eyes like waterfalls and Peter choked on the lack of air in his lungs.

Sam stood not too far away and coughed awkwardly, unsure how to respond to the sudden change of attitude. Honestly, it was kind of freaking him out.

"Peter- hey. Pete?" Sam spoke, completely at loss at this new show of emotion, and waited for a response. Sam waited to long and confusion was replaced with slow growing annoyance at the boy's attitude.

Peter didn't noticed and laughed for another good few minutes before he was able to answer.

"Yeah *hiccup* sure Sam." And with that Peter's laughing ceased and his breathing slowed, though the hiccups became worse.

Peter let out one last giggle and went to wipe the tears from his face. When Sam didn't say anything Peter gave him a pointed look, and Sam gave him a 'wat' look until he realised what the boy was getting at. Peter Parker, in all his glory, had wiped his face with his middle fingers.

Sam couldn't help but give a snort at the boy's childish action. He had to hand it to him, it was clever.

 _Note to self: do that to Clint_

And Peter, as though reading Sam's mind, let out a sharp laugh. Sam just smirked in response and pointed into the distance. Peter didn't even need to question Sam because no matter where he was in New York Peter will always know the direction to Stark Towers.

At the thought of the building everything came

rushing back and laughter morphed into dread at the thought of Tony knowing what occurred tonight. An involuntary whine sounded from the teens throat and Sam shot him an understanding and pitiful look- he's been on the receiving end of Tony's rants more than enough times to know how rough it can be.

The heroes continued walking in silence, the only noises were the normal everyday sounds of nighttime in New York. And although it wasn't yet, it was nearing the season and a small breeze blew past them, causing Peter to wrap his arms around himself in attempt to try to shield himself from the crisp air.

And if during that process if Peter maybe scooted a little closer to Sam because he was 'cold' no one really noticed.

And if Sam had decided to wrap his arm around the shaking kid because of it- well then so be it.

 **Okay so I know I said every Monday- but to be fair I was out of town! And technically I had this done last Monday- but it was late and I forgot to post it. I'm really sorry you guys. But hopefully I'll start doing better. Please take note of my 'hopefully'. Also I had wanted this chapter to be much much longer but I had found a good ending (on accident mind you) and didn't want to keep it running. Anyway thank you for your support and gosh dang it leave a review! Ha love you all.**

 **-me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Dedicated to my new favorite person, Glittercat33, who made me feel special and made it feel like my fics matter ;)**

The Stark Tower came into view and they could see Tony waiting outside, arms crossed. A lamp post nearby cast a shadow on his face, intimidating Peter further. The boy was terrified of what Tony would have to say about his little "adventure" and Sam had to give his shirt a slight tug to get him moving again.

 _Crunch. Chhhhh. Crunch. Chhhh. Crunch. Chhhhhhhhhh-_

"Sp- Peter please. Stop." Sam looked tried and he rubbed his eyes, the night catching up to him. Peter stopped walking and frowned. He hadn't even realised he'd been dragging his feet until Sam pointed it out. The boy chose to remain silent and nodded. Satisfied, Sam continued towards the tower and Peter started after him a moment later.

Through all the noises of midnight Manhattan ( **A/N so I think ST is in Manhattan. But I might have said this was in Queens. I dunno. Sorry)** Peter could make out the sound of a third pair of footsteps on the gravel and without looking up we knew it was Tony coming to meet them.

Peter felt the man's gaze on him and his chest squeezed with a burning shame, a powerful reminder of what he had planned to do tonight and when he was only mere inches from Tony he froze. He couldn't take what the man would say about him. Think about him. So he let Tony and Sam talk, staying out of the conversation and out of the way.

For a brief moment Peter wondered why he hadn't felt like this with Sam. Why he didn't want to die of mortification and shame. But he quickly realised it was because with Sam it had been different. Peter didn't know Sam too well- didn't care what he thought of him or his decision but Tony... Well Peter knew Tony. He was closer to the man then he would ever like to admit and it hurt Peter _so. freaking. bad._ to even imagine how Tony will look at him when Sam finishes explaining.

And in some unconscious self defence the boy tuned the other men out and got lost in his own self-loathing thoughts- wishing with his entire being Sam hadn't caught him when he fell. That he hadn't found out he was Spider-Man because eventually they will ask what caused him to...to attempt what he did and Tony will know if he lies.

Peter wanted to scream out in frustration. He can't believe he was stupid enough to get caught. And by Sam of all people! A soft unidentified voice floated around in his head, echoing until it was a siren, blaring and searing the same words in his brain.

 _Stupid. Useless. Waste of space. Stupid. Stupid. Just a stupid-_

The voice was cut off by another, only this one sounded like Tony.

"Kid...What's wrong?" Sam and Tony are staring at him, concerned. The billionaire took a step closer and Peter took one back. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears he just knew the men hear it. That's why they were concerned.

Peter just shook his head but stayed in his place, letting Tony advance towards him and gently take him by his wrist. At the contact, Peter sucked in a sharp breath, hope building inside him. Maybe the man would still want him. Maybe he wouldn't hate him.

 _How could he want you. You're a dirty orphan with no family- even your parents left you. You're a waste of space_

 _No_

 _Stupid. Useless. Just a-_

 _No._

The voice whispered again. Only this time it sounded just like his own.

 _Just a nobody._

The screaming ceased and Peter dropped like a stone, his eyes rolling back in his head and a silent cry on his lips.

 **I'm so sorry this is so short! I promise it's about to get good and chapters will be at least 1k each. It's my new goal. Also sorry I haven't posted in weeks. I've had no inspiration as of late- until Glittercat33 PM'd me. Thanks again for getting me back on track. Leave a review for more chapters and let me know if there are any other stories you guys want updated. Thanks. Love you all.**

 **-me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

" _No one wants you, Peter." Sam spit his name like acid and an echoey laughter sounded from behind him. Peter spun around and saw Tony standing there, watching. His face had contorted into an expression of pure hatred and Peter felt something in him die at the sight. "Get lost kid."_

" _No..." Peter backed away as Tony advanced on him with firsts closed. "Mister Stark, please! No-!"_

 _Peter felt his feet connect with something hard and he tripped backwards on the ledge, flying over the side of the building where he was enveloped by the dark shadows of the unforgiving night.._.

"No, please!" Peter shot up in the bed and a loud bang from the far side of the room was followed by a groan of pain.

"Jesus, Kid. Made me hit my head on the wall..." Tony had expected either a laugh or a blank unamused stare but what he got instead shook him to the core.

Two terrified brown eyes staring holes into his own worried Tony greatly and so he moved towards Peter, intent on finding out what was wrong. The reaction was instantaneous. At once Tony was across the room and Peter was on the ceiling, his breath coming in sharp irregular breaths.

A shouting from down the hall and Sam bust through the door, guns at the ready. He aimed the weapons at Peter, not understanding what had just happened or why.

The kid froze and his eyes grew cold.

Sam saw the change and immediately put the weapons down but Peter didn't seem to notice. He dropped silently from the ceiling and with a chillingly calm demeanour, he approached Sam.

From across the room, Tony watched as Peter briskly walked right up to Sam, stood on his tip toes and shoved his face into Sam's own.

Peter broke the silence. "Do it."

Startled, Sam took a step back and Tony used his left hand to help him slowly get up from the ground. Peter noticed as he held his right hand against his breast and Peter felt his chest squeeze. That was his fault too.

Peter focused back on Sam and filled the small gap that was created.

Peter stared Sam straight in the eyes and he could see the older man falter. "Do. It."

Tony could see that Peter was getting dangerously close to having a full breakdown and tried to cut in with a warning. "Peter..."

Sam glanced at him but quickly put his attention back on the kid. "No. Peter, no. I was never going to shoot you I just didn't-" In one quick move Peter grabbed Sam's hand, forcing him to hold the gun tighter and with a jerk the gun was directly under Peter's chin.

"Do it! Shoot me!" Sam jerked violently back but Peter was stronger and they both knew it. If Peter wanted to die, he would have no problem forcing Sam to commit the act.

They stood there for a tense moment and suddenly Tony was between them. "Peter! Stop this!"

The kid broke eye contact with Sam and snapped his head towards Tony. Peter saw Tony's sightly mangled hand and angrily threw Sam's arm away from him. His fault.

Peter's frustrated eyes met Sam's cautious ones. "Coward."

With that the boy swiftly left the room and the sliding doors shut behind him.

Sam stood watching the doors where Peter left through in silence. Tony came up behind him and they stood together, wondering what the crap just happened and how they would fix it.

"C'mon Tony. Let's go get your hand looked at by Banner."

—

 **AND DONE! Thoughts? Requests? Mistakes? Let me know by reviewing and liking this story! I know I haven't been active but I'm here now so get over it ;).**

 **Please please please review. I know it's OOC but I want to try something a little different. Want me to continue down this path or get our soft boi back to normal? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been weeks since the incident and Tony had just about enough. At first he was angry at the kid for acting out in such a violent manner. It went against everything he thought the kid had stood for and it upset him. Then he grew worried.

A desperate Tony had Happy begin the search for Peter Parker by the thirteenth day, and when he found nothing, Tony set after it himself.

The genius billionaire used every resource available to him, including some he had ordered special from out of country. He found thousands of Peter Parkers but not one of them so far was his kid, and so after another ten days of searching, Tony finally gave up.

Tony isn't worried about whether the the kid is alive or not. He knows he is because criminals are still being found with Peter's signature sticky webs holding them down. And because Tony knows this, he's allowed Peter some slack with his whole disappearing act, but FRIDAY pointed something out that Tony had yet to catch.

He had been so focused on finding Peter that Tony hadn't paid any attention to what exactly said kid may be up to. According to recent news reports and data statistics, criminal activity in Queens is at an all time low. With the murder rate being at only 3.1 percent, the city is celebrating. Well the city minus one.

While it's true more criminals are being turned in than ever, they are not always found in good shape. Where there would have been maybe one black eye or a few cracked ribs, full body casts and slightly dented skulls have become common. Even thought they have done bad things, this is not an appropriate way to handle them.

The concern for the health of their citizens- criminals or not- has had city officials voicing concerns about a possible change in the way Spider-Man handles his crooks. This could mean that eventually, if things don't settle down, the city may turn on Spider-Man.

Also, and more alarmingly, Tony has heard that S.H.E.I.L.D. has taken an interest in his new style of taking down the bad guys. And if they got their hands on his identity...Tony would hate to imagine the outcome.

However, the kid's decisions were his own and until he made himself known, there is nothing the billionaire can do to help him. This was a truth Tony eventually came to accept. That very acceptance came crashing down the second Steve just about ripped off Tony's front door.

"Tony! We got him."

—

Peter, with legs and arms bound to a chair, watched as the common room doors slid open and the brainiac billionaire stalked in. A range of emotions crossed his features: concern, fright, and pure raw anger.

A sudden feeling of regret took Peter down a notch but his stubbornness and pride raised him higher. He steeled his shoulders and locked eyes with his once mentor, feeling only slightly stupid at having been put in this position. Tony advanced on him quickly and Peter almost jerked in surprise at feeling his arm hairs shoot up in warning of a possible danger. Never before had this man been a threat to him and Peter shifted nervously in his seat.

Tony didn't slow his pace when he reached the teen but in one fluent and quick motion, he slammed his hand against Peter's chest. The chair flew backwards and Peter jerked violently but before it could hit the ground, Tony grabbed Peter's collar and raised him until their noses almost touched.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" Tony screamed into his face and Peter scrambled to get breath back into his lungs, something deprived of him from both shock and force. The sudden chaos caused his senses to explode without wanting and Peter choked, his lungs constricting painfully.

Tony watched as the boy retched for a moment and he stopped yelling. The moment Peter finished through, Tony was back at it. From across the room Steve was throwing worried looks their way, but was doing nothing to interfere.

"I won't apologize to you. This is something that you need to figure out for yourself and realize how stupid you're being right now. You're a child and we're the adults and you listen to us." Peter started blankly at Tony, desperately attempting to keep his emotions in check. He's made too big a scene to stop now, but something Tony said struck him. The statement didn't help him feel better though, instead only more guilt seemed about to spill over and a sudden pang cause him to almost gasp. White noise grew louder in Peter's ears until he could barley make out the works Tony was saying to him.

"We know...scared... May died...you...sleeping. But we...help... let..." Peter moaned and his eyes slammed shut at another pang in his stomach. Nothing else mattered in this moment, only that awful sound and the darkness that surrounded him. He tried calling out to someone but he only gagged on his own spit. His body began shaking and Peter felt disconnected from his nerves, panicking when he realised he couldn't control it. A scream sounded far off and Peter distinctly acknowledged it was his. Then, out of no where a face.

Something hard connected with his face and the pain stopped. Just...stopped. The darkness and noise was still there but it was dulled and Peter felt an immense feeling of gratitude. He barley managed to part his lips and speaking before he passed out limp against a warm body. "Thank you Sam."

—

 **Yoooo *chuckles nervously* how you been...? Okay okay I'm sorry I haven't posted but I feel like this fandom is sick and dying. It will be revived again when the new spider movies come out but until then I feel I only have a few supporters. That's enough, I'm not picky, but I don't like writing for no likes or reviews. Those of you that review will get chapters dedicated to them. All that have reviewed recently, this one's for you.**


End file.
